Jailmates
by Accalia Lea
Summary: In an world where Servamp and Blue Exorcist combine, C3 runs a supernatural jail that can house any criminal or threat (as perceived by C3). The jail is called Chiyoda City Confinement and is located in a rundown area of Chiyoda City in central Tokyo, Japan. Rin Okumura meets World End and hell breaks loose. Will love blossom as well?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I want to explain a few things about this story before you begin. First of all, this will be yaoi. Secondly, there is a warning hidden in the title of this story. It's a play on jail bait seeing as Rin is only 16, so if you're not comfortable with that you should turn back now. I also want to apologize to anyone who has read the manga for Servamp as I have not and all of my knowledge of World End comes from the internet. Hopefully I didn't mess anything up to much, but if I did please don't hate me! Either way, please review and let me know what you think! I always try to pick the perfect pairing for a character based on personalities and likes which is why I have a few cross over stories. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Servamp, Blue Exorcist or any of the characters!

 **Chapter 1**

Rin had gone on his first solo mission after receiving his knight meister and he had managed to screw it up, just like everything else in his life. The demon he had been fighting had gone deep into the woods and, since no one was around, he had flamed up in order to defeat it. As soon as he had sheathed his sword, Kurikara, Kuro warned him that they were surrounded by a large number of humans.

"Who's there?!" He demanded. Kuro stood at his feet, tensed and prepared to switch into his larger form if needed.

' _There!_ ' Kuro told Rin and pointed his body toward the trees just to the left and behind them. Rin turned and saw a thin, brunette man walking toward him, wearing what looked like a lab coat. As he walked the man reached up and adjusted his glasses, looking completely calm. He stopped about 10 feet away from the pair.

"Hello. My name is Syuhei Tsuyuki. I'm with an organization called C3. We have a proposition for you."

"I'm listening," Rin responded. Both Kuro and his gut were telling him not to trust this guy.

"Since you are an exorcist, we were wondering if you would come and have a look at our facility? We've been having issues with demons for a few years, but now someone has gone missing." Rin still hesitated, but he couldn't ignore a plea for help when someone might be in danger.

"How long have they been missing?"

"Two days now. Will you help?"

"Why not call a more experienced exorcist?" Rin asked, eyeing the man suspiciously.

"You are the closest one to our facility and this is rather urgent. Please?" The man looked sincere in his worry for the missing person so, reluctantly, Rin agreed and allowed himself to be led to their facility.

It was a long walk to C3's facility and it was nearly night by the time they arrived. Kuro, who had ridden most of the way on Rin's shoulders, tensed as they neared what appeared to be a back door.

' _I don't like it Rin. I smell a lot of creatures in there,_ ' Kuro informed him. To hide their telepathy Rin gave a gentle nod in response and they both prepared themselves to fight. They were led through two sets of heavy doors and down a long corridor before they turned left to stop in a room that looked like a laboratory. This was obviously Tsuyuki's office as he fit right in and looked very much at home here.

"Before we go any further there is one policy we have to have you follow." Rin furrowed his brow. "All animals are required to wear a tracker beyond this point. It's a safety thing." The man shrugged apologetically, but held up a small, metal collar.

"It's a tracker?" The man nodded. "And it comes off as soon as we're ready to leave?" Another nod. "Fine then." Kuro narrowed his eyes at Rin, clearly unhappy, but he allowed the collar to be snapped in place around his neck.

' _Rin, watch out!_ ' Kuro suddenly tried to warn him, but before he could react arms had wrapped around him and hands were tightly gripping his arms, preventing him from moving. His sword and its sheath were removed from his back and a metal collar was snapped around his neck as well.

"What the hell?!" He screamed as he struggled against the people that held him.

"First of all, I'd like to make it clear that I spoke no lies. Tinker goes missing all the time, but she always comes back. We do have issues in this facility, but the issues are our inmates. You see, this is a prison." Mephisto suddenly appeared in a puff of smoke and Tsuyuki clenched his fists angrily. Rin glared at the two men who were standing side by side.

"Sorry Rin! They're after me too and I can't stop them. I'm actually going back to Gehenna to avoid the same fate as you. Bye!" He disappeared and both Rin and Kuro growled at the spot he had just occupied. Tsuyuki was glaring at the same spot and sighed in frustration.

That had been over an hour ago now. After Mephisto had left Tsuyuki had explained that the metal collars were trackers, but they were also suppressors designed to block demon powers. While wearing them, Kuro would be unable to transform and Rin would be unable to use his flames. The pair of demons had then been processed into the prison, known as Chiyoda City Confinement (or C3), and Rin had been given a prison uniform to change into.

The uniform was a pair of gray cotton pants, a white cotton tank top for an undershirt, and a gray button up shirt that matched the pants. Since it was summer the shirt was short sleeved. It would be long sleeved in the winter. He was given a new pair of black boxers and was told that he will be given fresh clothing after every shower. Rin had no personal items with him, other than his sword, but Tsuyuki told him he would be given a new book each week to keep him entertained. Kuro would be allowed to share a cell with him since the cat was a familiar and unable to be separated from its master.

Rin stared at the floor as he walked behind Tsuyuki toward the cell that would become his new home. For transport, after he had finished changing, they had cuffed his hands and feet together and a small chain had been connected between Kuro's collar and Rin's. Kuro rode on Rin's shoulder, glaring angrily at the guards that were surrounding them. When the guards finally stopped them, Tsuyuki opened the door to a cell that was lined with caging to contain something as small as Kuro. One of the guards removed the chains, unlocking the chain connecting Rin and Kuro last. As he did so, he leaned in to whisper in Rin's ear.

"Stay away from the left wall," he warned before stepping aside. Rin frowned, but quickly moved as the guards behind him prodded him into the cell. The door rattled shut behind him and a loud click signaled its locking.

"Supper will be around soon," Tsuyuki called as he turned to leave. When the footsteps died away and Rin thought he was alone, he slumped to the floor.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit! First that fucking crystal and the Grigori, and the True Cross Order torturing me, now this bullshit?! What are they gonna do to me now Kuro?" He covered his face with his hands, shaking his head in disbelief of his situation.

' _Rin..._ ' Kuro didn't seem to know how to reply, so the cat simply curled up on his lap and rubbed his head against his masters stomach, trying to comfort Rin.

World End had been intrigued when they led a new inmate into the cell that was connected to his. Since he had killed the last three, they had been leaving that cell empty, but something must have changed. Or maybe they wanted this inmate dead. Wor wasn't sure, but he was intrigued either way. The inmate had kept his head down as they walked up and the chains were removed. As Wor watched, one of the guards whispered a warning to the new guy before casting a quick sideways glance at him and he smirked at the man.

Once the guards were gone, Wor silently walked over to the side of his cell that was connected to the new guy's and watched as he dropped himself to the floor. He wasn't overly far away from this side of the cell and Wor suddenly felt extremely thirsty. If the holes in the cage weren't so small, he would have attempted to reach out and grab the navy haired man, who was still oblivious to his presence. When the man on the floor started speaking, Wor was snapped out of his thirst fueled thoughts. As he listened he began to wonder what this man had done and why he was here. He leaned forward and accidentally bumped his head on one of the vertical bars.

' _Rin!_ ' Kuro jumped up, hissing. Rin raised his head and glanced up at the man on the other side of the bars.

"Did you just say 'Kuro'?" The man asked him. He nearly answered when he suddenly remembered the guards warning. This man was on the left side of his cell...the side he had been told to avoid. There had to be a reason for that guard to warn him. He examined his neighbor cautiously. The man had white hair and pale skin. He was tall, nearly six feet if Rin guessed correctly, and his eyes were red. Rin wondered what he was, as he knew this facility contained only the supernatural. He also noticed that the man wore the same gray pants and white tank top of the prison uniform, but he was not wearing the button up shirt.

"Yeah, this is Kuro, and I'm Rin." He motioned to Kuro, who was still glaring at the white haired man.

"Is he actually a cat and nothing else?" The man seemed quite amused. Rin stared, slightly annoyed that the man hadn't responded with his own name, as courtesy dictated.

"Well, he's a Cat Sídhe, but yeah."

"Huh?"

"A demon," Rin explained, slightly exasperated at this man's lack of knowledge.

"A demon cat?" Rin nodded. Suddenly the man burst out laughing. He threw his head back and slapped one of his legs in his amusement.

"You got a problem with that?!" Rin angrily demanded. Kuro hissed again.

"No..." the man's laughter died down to chuckles as he tried to speak. "My brother...his name is Kuro. His animal form is a black cat..." He paused to laugh again. "I think it's funny and kinda ironic to meet an actual black cat who's a demon named Kuro!"

"What do you mean ironic?" Rin was still cautious of the man, but he still found himself wanting to know more about him. They were going to be here for a long time, so they may as well talk.

"Well, people always call us demons, but we're far from it. We're Servamps," the man explained, sounding like the explanation should be everything needed.

"Huh?" It was Rin's turn to sound dumb.

"Servant Vampires. We're the strongest vampires in existence. All other vampires were created by us as subclasses."

"Oh. You make us demons sound kinda lame," Rin laughed. At that comment Wor finally noticed the tail swinging lazily behind his new neighbor.

"So is that why you're in here? Because you're a demon?"

"Yeah. I exist so I get captured a by a lot of different organizations. I didn't choose my dad, but they still think I'm gonna be him one day, no matter how hard I try to prove otherwise!" Rin clenched his fists, and then realized that he probably shouldn't have said all that. Trying to distract the other man he asked, "How about you?"

"Well..." He scratched his head. "I'm World End, the Servamp of gluttony. I sorta stole a bunch of food, because I'm always hungry. That's how they caught me. They kinda starve me here. I don't technically need food in order to live, but since I'm the Servamp of gluttony...if I don't eat I get...testy and very, very hungry..." He paused, now looking at the floor, seemingly unsure of himself.

Rin moved to the back of his cell to sit on the uncomfortable looking bed. His gut was telling him that this man wasn't bad. Perhaps he had done a bad thing, which was highly likely according to how the man was now acting, but over all he was good. Kuro seemed to have the same feeling as the cat relaxed and jumped up on the bed, laying down to take a nap. Rin pulled his feet up on the bed and his tail wrapped around him as he sat, waiting for World End to continue.

"My instincts kinda took over and I killed the last three people that they put in that cell..."

"By killed you mean..." Rin motioned for him to continue.

"I drained every drop of blood from their body! I'm a vampire, it's what I do," he blurted out before burying his face in his hands and turning away from the bars to face the opposite wall, which was solid. He looked ashamed and Rin felt a sudden urge to physically comfort the man. He ignored the urge and offered some friendly words instead.

"Because they starved you, right? You don't actually like killing people do you?"

"Of course not! I just like food! I've never even had an eve. I don't drink blood ever!" Wor whirled to face his neighbor, preparing himself to see fear or horror or some other look of disgust on the man's face. He was not prepared to see the knowing and friendly smile that Rin was currently wearing.

"I get it. My instincts take over when I'm trying to protect people. That's how my friends found out I was a demon. I released my powers during a dangerous fight and they all saw. They hated me at first, but when they realized I wouldn't hurt them they came around. I don't think they can help me now though..."

Just then their dinner trays were slid under their doors, drawing both of their attentions. Kuro uncurled himself from his brief nap and all three of them dove toward their respective meals. Rin's tray had a smaller portion set aside for the Cat Sídhe and Rin set it on the floor for Kuro before picking up the tray and beginning to practically inhale his food. As he ate he glanced over to see that World End's tray was already empty, not a crumb left. When he and Kuro finished their meals he pushed the tray back out of the small hole under the door and made his way back to the bed. He noticed that World End was sitting on his own bed, clutching his stomach.

"You okay man?"

"So...hungry..." World End growled, his red eyes flashing as he rushed to the edge of the cell closest to Rin. His mouth hung open, revealing his fangs and Rin flinched back slightly. "No! No," the man seemed to scold himself. Stepping back, he bit into his right arm before gagging at the taste of his own blood. He fought the urge to vomit and then made his way over to his bed, laying down and facing away from Rin. He didn't speak for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter contains part of the reason for the warnings I left last chapter. There will be more like it so, you've been warned again. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: See last chapter. I claim no ownership, other than the plot.

 **Chapter 2**

World End had seemed cocky when Rin first arrived. His initial laughter when they first spoke had sent chills down the demons spine, but now the Servamp had withdrawn. Rin took to observing the way the guards treated the man and he noticed that the food Wor was given was significantly less that what he himself was given. The day after the vampire had nearly attacked him, World End was only given one tray of food throughout the entire day. The tray had held a single sandwich and an apple. The man had inhaled the food, even the core of the apple, lounged at the cage again and then went back to facing away from him on the bed.

This treatment continued for about a week. World End finally snapped when the tray showed up with only three grapes on it. Before the guard who had carried the tray could pull his hand back out the Servamp caught him. Rin had noticed that this guard was the one who brought their trays every day. The man had always laughed at World End's reactions, but he wasn't laughing now.

Wor growled menacingly. This man was always that one that starved him and he would not allow that to happen again. In his hunger, Wor lost all sense of humanity and gave into to his animalistic side. The growl was followed by a crazed grin as he opened his mouth and sank his fangs into the guards arm.

The guard screamed and Rin watched, horrified, as the man slowly became pale. Just as his screams died off, six other guards showed up and began shooting World End. Now Rin screamed, suddenly angry that these people were harming his neighbor just because the man had reacted badly to them starving him. They put roughly 10 bullets into the Servamp before he fell and Rin pounded his fists against the cage.

"You bastards! It wasn't his fault! Why did you kill him?!" The guards all ignored him. Once World End fell they rushed into the room. They threw his body onto the bed, leaving a clean set of clothing on the floor next to it. They dragged away the body of the dead guard and then quickly cleaned up the blood on the floor, before slamming the cell door shut and re-locking it. Then Wor laughed, and Rin nearly jumped out of his skin.

"I'm not dead, you idiot," he smirked as he sat up to face Rin. "I do, however, have a lot of energy I need to work off. I would suggest you plug your ears and not look over here for the rest of the night...unless you're into that."

"What?! Never mind that, how are you alive?" Rin had recovered from the initial shock and now he wanted answers.

"I'm a goddamned Servamp remember? I can't die. Besides, drinking that much blood leaves me almost at my strongest...and also my most energetic, so if you're not going to turn away..." Wor reached down and pushed his gray cotton pants down to his knees before kicking them off.

"What are you doing?!" Wor only smirked again in response, before grasping the waist band of his black boxers. As he began to slowly pull them down Rin seemed to get the picture and quickly turned away, moving to lay on his bed facing the wall. Wor grasped his fully erect member in one hand and moaned at the sensation. Briefly, he noticed Rin move his hands up to cover his ears, before he turned his attention back to his masturbating.

Being locked in a cell like this didn't leave many options for burning off energy after he drank blood. The first time he had drained his neighbor of their life essence he had bounced around the cell in his animal form, running as fast as he could in the small space. It had helped a bit, but mostly it just made him dizzy. The second time it happened, he had taken to punching anything he touched. He had destroyed the bed and the toilet in the corner, but the walls were reinforced in some way that made them unbreakable and the first time he punched one it had shattered the bones in his right arm.

When he had drained the blood from the third person he had finally discovered the best way to blow off energy in this tiny area. He couldn't remember exactly how it had started, but somehow he had discovered that he was aroused. Following that feeling, he had masturbated furiously, eventually rutting against his mattress to relieve the aching in his gut. Due to his energy boost he had ended up destroying the mattress again and he fully expected to do the same this time around. The only difference was that this time he had an audience, even if it was a reluctant one, and it was an extremely handsome audience as well.

The moans continued long into the night, and Rin wished he could just fall asleep and ignore them. He had no idea why World End was doing _that_ , but it was annoying. After the first two hours, Rin gave up trying to cover his ears. It wasn't working anyways. He had tried to talk to Kuro, but he couldn't focus enough to have any kind of coherent conversation. The cat had given up and curled up at the foot of the bed, quickly falling asleep. Rin threw a jealous glare at his familiar before returning to staring at the wall.

At some point, World End's moans had morphed into grunts of pleasure and Rin suddenly felt curious. Being a 16 year old, he hadn't had much time to experiment with his own sexuality. He wasn't sure how old World End was, but if he was immortal it was a safe bet to assume he was fairly experienced. The teen carefully lifted his head off of the bed and turned slightly to peek at the older man. World End was propping himself up on his elbows, face tilted up slightly, eyes closed, as he rutted into the mattress.

Rin turned a little further, suddenly finding himself entranced by the white haired man. The man's mouth was opened slightly to let out his little pants and grunts. His now naked skin shone with a sheen of sweat. Studying World End's face, Rin finally noticed that he had three small, round marks just below his left eye. The marks were black and appeared to be a tattoo. Everything about the Servamp was sexy as hell and, without his permission, Rin's cock twitched in his pants.

Wor opened his eyes slightly as he neared another climax. From the corner of his eye, he noticed that his captive audience was finally taking an interest. The demon was chewing his lower lip gently as his eyes roamed over Wor's exposed flesh. When their eyes met Rin blushed furiously, but Wor held his gaze. The Servamp gave a sexy smirk before throwing his head back and coming loudly. Panting for breath, he rolled onto his back putting his still fully erect member on display for the young demon. As his breathing slowed Wor took himself into his hand and opened his eyes, meeting Rin's gaze once more as he began to stroke.

Rin swallowed hard, his erection now straining almost painfully against his pants, begging for some friction. Since World End seemed to be fully enjoying this, Rin didn't hesitate any longer. He sat up, leaning against the back wall so that he was sitting on the foot of his bed, facing World End. He then pulled his pants and boxers down to his knees, gasping as his erection sprung free. Wor licked his lips and watched as Rin began stroking himself. At Wor's reaction something inside of Rin snapped and he cried out, almost sounding pained.

"You're mine," he growled suddenly. Wor saw blue flames flash in Rin's eyes as the younger man stared at him. Surprisingly he felt no fear. A wave of calm, pleasure rolled over him and he felt very warm under Rin's gaze. All at once he realized that Rin's words didn't sound so bad and he quickened his hand's movements along his shaft.

"Yes, yours," he panted. They held eye contact, both of them giving in to their animalistic sides as they reached their climax. Finally feeling spent, Wor closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep with Rin falling asleep soon after.

"Dammit!" Tsuyuki cursed as the guards finished their report. The men flinched, but remained silent, waiting for orders or to be dismissed. "That asshole should never have been hired in the first place. He knows what total starvation does to World End...well, he knew. I don't need another dead inmate on my hands either. If that Servamp should try to kill the son of Satan...gah. Dammit, dammit, dammit!"

"What should we do boss?" One of the guards, Tsurugi Kamiya, timidly asked. He was the only one Tsuyuki wouldn't threaten when he got this angry. The other guards were grateful for his bravery. The prison warden sighed, running one hand through his hair before turning to face them.

"We'll have to move Rin. Even though we put that collar on him, I'm not sure Satan would allow his son to be killed and we can't have fucking Satan showing up here. Go and find a new cell for him. Then come and find me when you are ready to move him."

"Yes sir!" The men answered before leaving to make the preparations. Tsuyuki had a bad feeling about this entire situation and he found himself wishing that Tinker would hurry up and come back from where ever she had run off to this time. She was one of the only people that could calm him down and was probably his closest friend as well. Shaking his head, he turned his attention back to the stack of paperwork that had been created as a result of this latest disaster and got back to work.

It took the guards nearly an hour to come up with a solution. While there was a new wing of the building being constructed, it was no where near ready to house one of the inmates and all of their other cells were currently full. All except for one. It was a cell that resembled the ones Wor and Rin currently occupied, but the bars that divided the space into two cells had been removed. This cell had housed a troll until the creature died about two weeks ago. It had recently been cleaned, but they hadn't had need of it until now. They prepared the cell to house Rin and his Cat Sídhe familiar before running to inform Tsuyuki.

When Rin woke that morning, the morning after something inside of him had snapped, he felt odd; almost incomplete. He groaned when he noticed a pounding pain in his head. He rolled onto his back to hopefully help the pain in his head and immediately regretted it. His muscles ached all over and he was reminded of the feeling of having the flu. This theory seemed all the more likely when he realized that he also had a fever.

' _Rin?_ ' Kuro asked, sounding concerned.

"Kuro...what happened?" Rin groaned again, covering his eyes with his right arm.

' _I don't think you really want to know._ ' The cat sounded nervous and Rin raised his arm slightly to glare at Kuro. ' _Okay, okay. I think you triggered a mating._ '

"What?!" The loudness of his own voice caused him to groan again and he lowered his arm to cover his eyes once more. As he lay there, he remembered a conversation Mephisto had with him not long after he started attending True Cross Academy.

Flashback

" _Rin, there are a few things you need to know now that you're a fully realized demon." Rin had glared at him, waiting impatiently for the man to continue. "First of all, your tail..."_

" _What about it?" Rin asked defensively. He had been keeping it hidden under his shirt by wrapping it around his midsection and he felt it twitch in response to his emotions._

" _It's similar to most animals in that it will react according to your emotions. Unlike most animals though, it will be sensitive so make sure you don't let anyone touch it. Secondly, and most importantly, demons go through a mating process when they find the person or demon who was destined to be with them..." Mephisto continued to explain, but Rin had no interest in how mating worked as he wanted to avoid getting into that type of relationship. Besides, who could ever love the son of Satan?_

End Flashback

Rin racked his brain, trying to remember if Mephisto had ever explained whether the process could be stopped once it had started. Mentally, he scolded himself for not doing a better job of listening to his half brother. What did he even mean, the person who was destined to be with them...Rin firmly believed that you made your own destiny, but he couldn't deny the facts that were right in front of him. He had never even had any physical contact with World End and yet, here he was.

"Rin? Are you okay?" World End's voice broke through his thoughts and he slowly lowered his arm to look up at the white haired man. His neighbor was leaning against the bars that separated them, looking at him with concern. Rin had a sudden urge to launch himself at the man, but Kuro laid down on his chest, and using the little strength he could muster through the collar, he held the demon in his place on the bed.

' _You need to talk to him first Rin. He might not want to be your mate,_ ' Kuro explained, sounding sad at the end. Rin was having a hard time fighting the urge to touch World End, but he knew the Cat Sídhe was right. Besides, in his current weakened state, Kuro wasn't having much difficulty holding him down. Sighing, he resigned himself to talking first.

"N-not really..." he stuttered on his response and tried to swallow, his throat suddenly feeling very dry.

"Oh, well, just listen to me for a minute then," Wor started, running a hand through his hair nervously. "I'm not sure how you feel about last night...but I have to let you know that I've made a decision. I want you to become my first eve..." Rin furrowed his brows. He remembered World End mentioning eves before, but still had no idea what that meant. Wor must have seen his confusion because he rushed to explain.

"Remember how I told you that I'm a Servamp?" Rin nodded. "That means I'm a 'servant vampire' and the only person I'll serve is my master, or eve. We'd have to make a contract, but once I'm bound to you I'll protect you and do anything for you. Also...I would only be able to drink your blood..." The last part was said so quietly that Rin almost didn't hear it. He considered the older man's offer, but before he could speak Kuro nudged him, reminding him that he needed to explain himself before answering Wor's question.

"There's something you should know first..." World End waited, watching him expectantly. "Since I'm a demon...what we did last night...well." Rin sighed, frustrated that he was having such a hard time explaining himself. "Demons have mates that were made for them...Once they find that person they go through a mating process. What I'm trying to say is that what happened last night...it triggered the mating process for me." Kuro rubbed his head against Rin's hand, trying to comfort the demon as they waited for Wor to respond.


	3. Chapter 3

Nothing overly graphic in this chapter, but I have _so_ many plans for this story so stay tuned! Again, please follow/favorite/review!

Disclaimer: Nothing owned by me except for the plot!

 **Chapter 3**

World End stood silently as he processed everything Rin had just told him. He was Rin's mate? Wor had never been one to discriminate when it came to sexual partners, but was he ready to become this man's mate? Although...was it really any different then him asking Rin to become his eve? Either way, they would be bound together until one of them died. The only difference was probably just that as a mate, he would get sex as a bonus part of their relationship.

' _Rin! The guards are coming,_ ' Kuro warned.

"What? Why are the guards coming? It isn't time to eat yet is it?"

"The guards are coming?" Wor questioned. If it was true then he knew exactly why they were coming here. Kuro meowed a few times and Rin nodded, affirming that there were guards on their way here.

"We'll have to talk later, but if you want to prevent us from being separated...and maybe escape in the process...come here," World End motioned for Rin to stand in front of him, by the bars. As Rin struggled to get up Wor continued. "You need to decide if you want to be my eve. I still stand by my decision, but it's up to you. If you do then you just need to give me a name and an item of some sort. Then I need to drink a drop of your blood."

Rin had finally managed to drag himself over to the bars and his hands grasped them tightly, trying to keep himself upright. As if sensing what he needed, Wor placed his hands over Rin's on the bars. A jolt of pleasure shot through Rin at the contact and he bit back a moan. As he felt the strength returning to his body, Rin knew his answer. He pulled the tassel of Kurikara out of his pocket and placed it in World End's hands.

"I name you Kōzan. You are mine," Rin stated confidently as the blue flames flared in his eyes momentarily. Wor smirked at the name and then took the tip of Rin's finger into his mouth, pressing it against his fang gently until a drop of blood spilled onto his tongue. He swallowed just as the guards came into view.

"No!" Tsuyuki shouted. He saw the position the two inmates were in and assumed that World End was killing Rin. "Open that cage! Get Rin out, and shoot World End already, for God's sake!" One of the guards had just thrown the door of Rin's cell open when a crackling red light suddenly appeared between the two inmates.

The guards watched as World End grinned before reaching through the bars and tearing the metal collar away from Rin's neck. The crackling red light had formed itself into a chain that connected World End's neck with Rin's wrist and Tsuyuki ran. A contract had been made, and they were all going to die. The prison warden was going to try to get as far away as he could before World End broke through his cell door.

As soon as the collar left his neck Rin burst into flames showing his true demon form, and World End felt the comforting warmth roll over him once more. Fueled by his eve's blood and rage, Wor shot forward and punched the door of his cell, sending it flying and killing a guard who was unfortunate enough to be in its path. More guards were running toward them from every direction and Wor began searching for a way out.

' _Rin! Make him take my collar off! I'll carry you out of here!_ ' Kuro meowed frantically.

"Kōzan, break this collar too!" Rin ordered and Wor quickly obeyed, a shiver of pleasure running down his spine at the younger man's treatment. He shook his head. Now was not the time to be distracted by sexual thoughts of domination. Suddenly the small black cat grew to an enormous size and Rin jumped up onto its back. A guard raised his gun and fired at Rin. Wor jumped in front of it, taking the hit in his shoulder before landing haphazardly in his eve's lap.

"Shit," he cursed at the slight pain, but before anything else could happen, Rin wrapped his arms around Wor, holding him close and sniffing his hair gently. Kuro suddenly bolted forward, crashing through the wall of the prison with the aid of Rin's flames. The cat stumbled on the rubble and they fell from its back, landing in a heap on the ground with Rin on top of Wor.

"I really hope you'll accept me," Rin spoke as he nestled his forehead against Wor's for just a moment. He pulled away, all to quickly for Wor, and turned to face the large number of guards that were pursuing them.

Sensing that Kurikara was nearby, Rin tore his attention away from his Servamp and spun in a circle searching for the weapon he loved so much. The close physical contact with his mate had given him strength and he didn't intend to waste it. Closing his eyes, Rin focused on controlling the flames around him. He pushed them out and Wor watched in wonder as his eve's flames gently caressed himself and Kuro before moving on to burn and kill roughly thirty of the guards that had gathered around them.

"There you are," Rin growled as he turned to the left and began stalking toward a guard that was holding a sword shakily in front of him.

Wor felt the rage rushing into him through their bond and he stood, darting forward to meet more guards, quickly snapping two of their necks before punching a hole through a third guard's stomach. He hadn't fought like this in nearly 60 years, since before these people had captured him. Killing was not something he normally enjoyed, but these people had tortured him for so long that they deserved everything he gave them.

Glancing around, Wor noticed that Rin was now holding the sword he had been searching for and was fighting furiously along side of the Cat Sídhe. No matter how hard the three of them fought, guards continued pouring out of the prison. Rin began growing tired and Wor felt less rage pouring through their bond. He darted forward, breaking a hole through their ranks that allowed the trio to escape. Rin pulled Wor onto Kuro's back again and the cat carried them off into the night.

Three days later they finally stopped for some real rest. World End knew that they would still be pursued by C3, probably for the rest of their lives, but they could afford to take a little break while they came up with a plan. They stopped at a hotel on the outskirts of a small city. They looked pretty beaten up, and were still wearing their prison uniforms so they tried to avoid drawing attention.

They went to their shared room and took turns showering before they walked across the street to a small clothing store. After making their purchases they rushed back to their hotel room to change. Rin had picked out a pair of tight, black jeans, a white t-shirt and a dark gray hooded sweatshirt. Since they were inside, he left the sweatshirt off for now. Wor had picked a tight black t-shirt that had two jagged orange stripes down the front and a tight fitting pair of orange pants to match. The pants actually appeared to be more of a jump suit, but Wor wasn't wearing the top part. He left it hanging around his waist.

"Ah! Feels so good to be back to normal," Wor exclaimed, stretching his arms above his head. The action pulled his t-shirt up, revealing his stomach and Rin had to force himself to avert his gaze.

"Maybe we should talk...now that we have a moment," he suggested and Wor shrugged. Rin was sitting at the head of the large bed that dominated the room and Wor moved to sit opposite him, leaning back against the foot board.

"What'd you wanna talk about...master," Wor smirked at Rin's answering blush. He knew exactly what his eve wanted to discuss, but this kid was just way to much fun to mess with.

"Have you thought about...what I said?"

"As much as I'd love to talk about someone getting fucked into this mattress...shouldn't we be talking about what we're gonna do next?" Wor countered and Rin froze. Did that mean that he was accepting?

' _Rin, you need to tell him,_ ' Kuro prompted from his spot on the cushioned windowsill.

"What does it look like I'm trying to do!" Rin shouted as he and Kuro glared at each other.

"Okay, I'll admit that I have a lot of questions before anything happens between us, but there is one question I just have to know right now. Why do you always talk to him like that? Can he understand you?" This was not a response Rin had anticipated and he blinked. He turned away from Kuro to face the man across from him.

"He can understand everyone actually. I can only hear him because of our demon to demon telepathy, though. When he talks I hear it in my head."

"Weird. Well, anyways, I thought of something that might help us, with our C3 issue anyways. My siblings have all been hiding from them for years and I think we should go to them to ask for help."

"Right, you said you have a brother named Kuro right?"

"Yeah, he's my oldest brother, but I have seven siblings total. I'm sure one of them can help us out, unless you have any ideas?" World End asked, sounding hopeful. He wasn't entirely sure of where his siblings were at this moment and if his eve had any thoughts on how to escape he was happy to listen.

"Not really. I can't put my friends in danger and my brother wants me dead. All of my half brothers are in Gehenna and I can't go there."

"Why not? You are a demon after all," Wor pointed out and Rin flinched. His mind brought up the image of himself above Wor, saying that he hopes Wor will accept him. This would have to happen at some point so he may as well admit the truth.

"I'm not just any demon. I'm the offspring of a human woman and...Satan," he hung his head, feeling ashamed and angry. He waited for the inevitable anger and fear from the man in front of him. Everything in him expected Wor to react much the same way his friends had when they first learned the truth. He couldn't bear to receive the same hatred from this man who was meant to be his mate.

"Oh, so dear old dad would kick your ass for running away from home, or something like that, if you went to Gehenna right? Makes sense. We'll just roll with my idea for now then." Rin glanced up, astonished. Wor was thoughtfully staring at the blanket in front of him, one thumb nail in his mouth as he chewed on it gently. "I think I know where Old Child might be, so we'll start there in the morning. Let's get some sleep."

"Uh...okay," Rin blinked as he was snapped out of his thoughts. He then watched as Wor pulled the blankets back and crawled into the bed. The white haired man reached out and pulled Rin under the blanket beside him. "What are you doing?"

"You need physical contact with me right? So you don't get all weak again?" Rin nodded. "Well, this is physical contact." Wor tucked one of his arms under Rin's neck, supporting his head, and wrapped the other one around Rin's waist, keeping him close. Rin felt strength and pleasure flow through him from the area where Wor's bare arm touched his neck and he found himself nuzzling into the feeling before drifting into an easy sleep.

Morning light drifted in through the window as Rin was slowly pulled out of his slumber. As he woke he realized that his head was resting on Wor's shoulder and he was hugging the man to himself like a pillow. His right leg was wrapped around the man's waist and he moaned softly, wiggling his hips ever so slightly.

"Well, good morning to you too," Wor chuckled and Rin felt the vibrations against his arm and cheek.

"Mmm," Rin grumbled as he nuzzled his face against Wor's shoulder. The Servamp wiggled his own hips and Rin suddenly became aware of the reason for Wor's chuckle. His fully erect member was digging into the man's hip. Lifting his head, he stared at World End's face and was rewarded with a sexy smirk. Unwrapping himself, he slowly sat up, looking down at the man laid before him as though he were a five course meal and Rin hadn't eaten in months.

' _No Rin! Not yet,_ ' Kuro yelled at him as the cat transformed and snatched his master off of the bed and away from Wor. Rin growled and struggled against Kuro. ' _You shouldn't try to complete the mating until you've told him everything and until you're somewhere safe!_ ' Realizing that the Cat Sídhe was right, Rin managed to calm himself down. Wor sat on the bed the entire time, looking confused.

"You're right Kuro. I'm fine now, you can put me down."

"Uh, I guess we should get going then," World End stood and stretched as he spoke, choosing to ignore the odd interaction for now. He could demand answers later. Right now he just wanted to protect his eve and that meant getting them both as far away from C3 as possible.

They both showered again before leaving the room. Together, the three of them made their way down to the continental breakfast the hotel was offering. They nearly cleaned it out before they left as the hotel manager yelled at them. Grabbing a map from a bin near the front door, World End led the way and they began walking to the area where he thought they might find Old Child.

As they walked Wor told Rin a little bit about his siblings. Rin's first thought was that they all had rather unusual given names. He didn't really have any experience with vampires, other than Wor, though so he couldn't say to much. Perhaps all of their species was rather odd. Of course, with half brothers like his own, he couldn't really complain. When Wor described Old Child he smiled fondly. It was clear that the man had a soft spot for his (surprisingly) older brother.

World End had been imprisoned for the past 60 years, but according to him, Old Child never changed. He would be in an area that had easy access to playgrounds and hot springs. Also, given his animal form and abilities, he would be in an area that had at least a couple of caves. That sparked a question and Rin interrupted Wor to ask.

"You mentioned that your brother Kuro's animal form is a black cat. But you never told me about yours. Can I know?" He sounded hopeful and the way his eyes shone with curiosity made Wor smile. He stopped walking for a moment and transformed. When the small pig appeared on the ground in front of Rin he nearly squealed in delight. "So cute!"

"I don't really stay in that form much," he said as he transformed back. "But you're my eve. If it makes you that happy, I'd be willing to do it every now and then." He blushed slightly and turned his face away as Rin cheered.

They walked for the rest of the day in relative silence, broken only by the occasional question from Rin. They stopped for lunch at a cheap diner they came across, both eating large amounts of food, before continuing on their journey. The walk was mostly silent because both men were lost in thought. Of course, Wor didn't know that Rin's thoughts were often punctuated with input from Kuro.

World End's thoughts all revolved around the conversation they'd had before breaking out of the prison. He still was not sure of how he felt about being Rin's mate. It was easy to accept that such a thing existed, but to find out that he was one of them...that was something else. His mind took this moment to remind him that it wouldn't be much different than making a contract had been. They would be bound together either way, but over their time together he had learned that his eve was only 16. Of course, he was no child. The event that triggered the mating proved that, but still...and his thoughts continued circling around that point.

Rin's thoughts focused on the mating process itself. Kuro kept encouraging him to talk to Wor about the entire process, but Rin didn't think that now was the best time. They were in public, walking toward a certain goal. Besides, whether or not Wor accepted what was happening to Rin, they wouldn't be able to complete the mating until they were somewhere safe. They would need to be in a place that they wouldn't have to leave for days...maybe even weeks, if Wor's stamina was anything to go by. Rin shivered pleasurably at the thought and immediately tried to force it from his mind.

"Do you wanna stop somewhere? Get some sleep?" Wor asked, breaking Rin out of his thoughts.

"Uh, how close are we to our destination?"

"Not to far, maybe another couple of hours."

"Well, let's just keep walking then. The sooner the better," Rin smiled, trying to hide the fact that he might lose control if he had to share a bed with Wor again. "But...I do need some m-more...physical contact...please?" Rin blushed shyly, but Wor shrugged and took his hand, lacing their fingers together as they walked. Rin sighed audibly at the pleasure that shot through him at the contact.

The trio had no idea that they were being watched. Tsuyuki had assembled C3's strongest team to meet up with the one guard who had managed to trail them after they left the prison. Now the prison warden was riding with three of the teams members in an inconspicuous looking green car as they trailed the escaped inmates.

Tsuyuki knew that World End would try to find his siblings, seeking assistance in hiding from them and he couldn't allow them to escape. The opportunity to potentially locate and capture another Servamp was too tempting to pass up, however. They would not wait forever, but for now they would follow and see where they were led.


	4. Chapter 4

So, no smut in this chapter. I'd like to apologize in advance for the battle scene as I'm not great at writing them. Also, I wanted to explain something that I should have mentioned last chapter. World End's new name, Kōzan, translates to 'mine.' Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: Again...I own nothing except the plot.

 **Chapter 4**

Within a few hours of walking, the trio had reached a small town near Mount Kita. There were a few decent sized caves nearby and Wor had a good feeling that they were in the right place. He suggested that they check in to the only hot springs in town to begin their search and Rin readily agreed when he learned that there would be a private bath.

A very tall young man named Tetsu got them checked in and gave them their room key. He eyed the trio curiously and Rin noticed that the young man's gaze lingered especially long on World End. Fighting the urge to growl, Rin snatched their keys from his hand and took Wor's hand in his before leading the way to their room.

"What was that about?" Wor asked once the door was shut behind them.

"He was staring," Rin growled lowly.

"At me?" Rin nodded and Wor couldn't help but chuckle at Rin's possessiveness. It felt good to have someone who wanted him that badly. "Well, I think I'll start by checking out the private bath," he said as he turned, winking suggestively at Rin. The demon wanted desperately to follow his Servamp, but Kuro suddenly transformed and held him back.

' _Not a good idea Rin!_ ' Rin growled again and crossed his arms, moving away from Kuro to sit on the bed. Wor shrugged and left, the door clicking softly shut behind him. ' _I have a feeling that he'll keep teasing you unless you tell him the truth._ '

"I know...dammit. This is just so difficult! I don't even know what to say. I've never been in any kind of relationship, but my first one just has to be my mate! I mean, what am I supposed to tell him? _Hey, not to pressure you, but if we don't fuck I just might kill all of the people within a 50 mile radius!?_ Yeah, that sounds really sexy," he said sarcastically, but any other thoughts were cut off as Wor suddenly opened the door and stepped back into the room.

"So...when you say kill..." Wor started, gesturing with his hands for the other man to continue, clearly mocking the way Rin had reacted to learning that Wor had killed his previous neighbors at the prison.

"Shit! That wasn't...w-wait...ah, dammit. That isn't how I wanted to tell you," Rin had jumped up from the bed, hanging his head dejectedly at the end.

"Maybe we should have that talk now," Wor offered, smiling comfortingly. Rin nodded and they both sat on the bed as Rin began the full explanation of the mating process for demons.

"I'm sorry, but I can't stop the process now that it's been started," he sighed as he finished. "I don't want to pressure you though, so if you don't want this I could just go to Gehenna..." Wor cut him off with a finger to his lips.

"First of all, you can't leave me because of our contract. If we're to far apart for to long we'll both die. Secondly, you don't know how I feel about all of this yet," Wor was struggling to express exactly how he _did_ feel. "There's just one thing that makes me hesitate, and believe me, it's not the fact that you're a man. That part of you is...definitely not a problem." He paused to lick his lips. "It's just, you're only 16 and I'm...well, let's just say I stopped aging when I was 20. I'm extremely old...are you really okay with having someone like me as a mate?"

"Well...it's not really like I have a choice," Rin laughed softly. "But honestly, I thought you were attractive as soon as I got over the initial shock of our meeting. That night, the night when we...I was aroused long before I looked up at you, but once I saw you, I just couldn't tear my eyes away." Rin gritted his teeth, fighting the urge to throw himself on top of the man in front of him as mental images from the night they formed their bonds bombarded him. Wor noticed how tense he was.

"Are you okay?"

' _Be honest from now on Rin!_ '

"Thanks Kuro, super helpful," Rin cast a quick glare the the familiar through clenched teeth. "Per Kuro's wishes, I'll be honest. I'm not okay, because I'm fighting the intense urge to jump you right now." Wor laughed.

"Thanks Kuro," he said before turning his attention back to the demon in front of him. "Would it help if you went to take a bath on your own?" After a moment Rin nodded. He stood and walked a wide berth around the Servamp as he made his way to the door, Kuro joining him.

After the door closed, a small black bat flew in through the open window. Wor looked up at it as it flew around the light in the center of the room a few times. Finally it landed on the foot of the bed and immediately transformed, revealing Old Child.

"Hello brother! It's been a long time," the older, but much smaller Servamp spoke.

"Yeah, but I see you haven't changed! How are you Old Child? Do you even still go by that name?" The two brothers spoke excitedly, spending the next half hour catching up. They only stopped their conversation once Rin and Kuro reentered the room. The demons blinked at the small child sitting on the bed in confusion.

"This is my eve, Rin, and Rin, this is Old Child. His current name is Hugh," Wor introduced them.

"Current name?" Rin was slightly confused.

"My eve's name for me," Hugh offered.

"Oh, like how yours is Kōzan?" Wor nodded and they both ignored Hugh's laughter at the name. "So who is your eve?"

"That would be me," Tetsu said as he stuck his head in through the now open door. "Is it okay if I come in?"

"Please do! Everyone, this is my eve, Tetsu Sendagaya. Tetsu, this is my younger brother, World End and his eve Rin Okumura," Hugh introduced everyone. The tall boy said hello before taking a seat on the bed. Hugh immediately placed himself in Tetsu's lap. "They have come for my assistance in escaping the ever present and ever dangerous C3."

The group of four then spent the next couple of hours discussing ideas and making plans for how to escape C3. As the hour grew later Hugh and Tetsu left so that they could all get some rest. Wor once again pulled Rin under the blankets, spooning the demon and holding him close as they fell asleep. The next morning Wor woke first and tried to carefully wiggle out of Rin's tight grasp. The demon was wrapped around him like a blanket again and he didn't want to stress Rin out by having a repeat of what happened last time they woke up like this. Rin's grip was quite tight on him, though, and he was having trouble getting free.

"Little help here Kuro?" The Cat Sídhe was already awake as well and meowed in response before transforming and using his paws to hold Rin down while Wor struggled out of his grasp.

"Wha...what's happening?" Rin groaned as he woke up from the movements and the pressure of being held down by Kuro.

' _Good morning Rin!_ ' Kuro spoke cheerfully before he transformed to his usual size on the bed beside his master. Rin eyed both of them suspiciously, but chose to ignore it as he stood and dressed for the day.

After breakfast Hugh and Tetsu escorted them as they began to walk to the town where Wor's older brother, Lawless lived. The Servamp's current name is Hyde and his eve is a very rich young man named Licht Jekylland Todoroki. Licht was willing to allow them to live in one of his mountain homes in the United States. According to the young musician, it was a home he never used anyway so he had no problems with them living there.

Wor and Hugh spent a lot of time engaging in conversation on this walk. The two brothers hadn't seen each other in nearly a century and they had a lot of catching up to do. Tetsu walked silently, carrying Hugh on his shoulders. Rin was carrying Kuro on his shoulders, which was fairly normal, but for once he wasn't speaking to his familiar. Kuro could tell that Rin was lost in thought, so he didn't really bother trying to get his master's attention as he knew that would fail.

Rin's attention was focused entirely on Wor. The man was very attractive and he tended to walk with his arms crossed in the air above his head a lot. This caused his shirt to be pulled up, constantly revealing his toned abs. It didn't help that the jumpsuit he was wearing as pants hung dangerously low, showing off the Servamp's hips and the defined 'V' that Rin longed to see the bottom of.

Wor's voice was deep and soothing and Rin loved the way his eyes twinkled as he listened to his older brother's stories, hanging on every word. White hair ruffled slightly in the breeze and Rin realized that he had never touched the other man's hair before. Suddenly that was all he could think about. Would Wor's hair be soft, or would it be coarse with age? Since the man was technically undead, did his hair still grow? Was white his natural color? There were so many things that he didn't know about his mate yet, but as Rin watched Wor smile up at Hugh, he knew that he loved everything about him and he would do anything to see that smile every day.

It took them nearly four days to reach the town that Hyde and Licht lived in. They were standing on a hill over looking the town, in a small wooded area when Hugh suddenly motioned for everyone to be quiet. He transformed into the small black bat Wor had seen before and flew into the trees. A few moments later he rushed back to Tetsu.

"It's C3! They've found us! Prepare to fight," he said before biting Tetsu's neck. The eve was suddenly holding a large coffin and he opened the door to release a swarm of bats just as C3 appeared on the hill behind them.

"Kōzan!" Rin called, instinctually knowing what was needed. He held out his arm and Wor bit down, swallowing the blood quickly before licking the wound. As the red light crackled and the chain formed between them Rin pulled Kurikara from its sheath and Kuro transformed, preparing to fight.

"Now, now. Does it really have to be this difficult? You could just come peacefully," Tsuyuki spoke from behind a row of his men. Wor scoffed and Rin and Kuro both growled at the man who cowered slightly under their hateful glares. "Have it your way then," he said, nervously. C3's men then launched themselves forward to fight.

The battle was intense and dragged on and on, but there were a lot less men here than there had been at the prison. Rin had used his flames to kill six of their attackers, but the rest of the men tried their best to stay out of Rin's range, using throwing weapons or arrows to fight the demon. C3's numbers where quickly reduced, but the eves were beginning to tire and all of them began to wonder if they should search for a way to escape.

"Ah, shit!" Rin cursed as an arrow grazed his arm, leaving a large cut across his left shoulder.

Smelling his eve's blood, Wor turned to look at Rin, concern filling his eyes, before one of C3's members managed to land a hit on him, knocking him to his back on the ground. Wor coughed as the wind was knocked out from him. The fighter above him raised a katana and prepared to cut off the Servamp's head. Another arrow grazed Rin's right thigh and he dropped to the ground, ignoring the pain, as he screamed at the man trying to kill his mate. Rin knew he would never reach the other man in time to stop the attacker and his heart nearly shattered.

"I don't think so!" The man above Wor was suddenly thrown backwards, crashing into two other C3 members. Standing near Wor's head was a younger man with blonde hair that had brown tips. He grinned at the scene surrounding them as he pulled a rapier from the scarf around his neck. "Well, you guys have been having fun! Mind if we cut in?"

"Shut up and fight you stupid hedgehog!" Rin turned to face the new voice and saw a young man with black hair that had a white strand hanging down in the front. He was unable to react to either of them before they jumped in and started helping Tetsu and Hugh. When he had recovered from the initial shock of the pair's sudden arrival, he carefully sheathed Kurikara and pressed his right hand over the bleeding wound on his left shoulder.

"Are you okay Rin?" Wor was suddenly beside him, examining his wounds. "Here, let me." Wor pulled his hand away from the shoulder wound and placed his mouth over it, licking the cut.

"What are you doing?" Rin asked curiously, trying desperately to hide his relief. His mate was still alive and unharmed and that knowledge sent a wave of calm over the demon. He hardly noticed the pain from his wounds as his eyes focused on Wor's every movement.

"A vampires saliva can help heal wounds. Why do you think I lick you every time I bite you?" He smirked.

"Oh. So, who are they?" Rin nodded his head in the direction of the newcomers, purposefully ignoring the suggestive smirk Wor had offered. He could feel his instincts screaming at him to claim his mate, but the middle of a battlefield was certainly not the place to do so.

"The blonde is Lawless, so I assume the black haired kid must be his current eve." At this point the few remaining members of C3, including Tsuyuki, began to retreat, seeing that they were completely outnumbered.

"We can't let them get away!" Hyde shouted before running after the retreating men. He was followed quickly by Licht, Tetsu and Hugh. They all disappeared through the trees as Rin and Wor watched.

' _I'll help!_ ' Kuro called as he raced through the trees after them. Rin ignored him as he noticed that Wor was leaning down, preparing to lick the wound on his thigh. He grit his teeth and coughed to get the Servamps attention.

"You shouldn't do that," he stated quickly before clenching his jaw. His grasp over his control was quickly slipping, but he kept reminding himself that now was not a good time. Wor glanced up at him confused, but upon seeing his eve's face he realized what was happening.

"Oh...right. Uh...let's just wrap it for now," Wor offered before tearing the sleeves off of the jumpsuit he wore and helped Rin tie them around his leg so that the wound was covered. Rin clenched his fists and closed his eyes, trying not to look at the other man. Just as he was about to give in to his instincts and jump Wor, regardless of their location, the others returned.

"Hey guys!" Hyde greeted.

"Hey! What happened?" Wor asked as he took in their appearances. All of them had a fair amount of blood on their clothes, but of course, when he looked down at himself he realized that he had a fair amount on him as well.

"We won of course. Angels always prevail over evil," Licht stated as he struck a pose. Rin and Wor raised an eyebrow and glanced at each other, very confused. Hyde only laughed.

"Don't listen to angel-kun here," he smirked before whispering, "he's a little crazy." Hyde then promptly received a kick to the chest from the black haired boy. Hugh sighed and took it upon himself to explain.

"We have disposed of the evil C3, but I have no doubt that we have not seen the last of them!" At the slightly confused looks they received, Tetsu stepped in.

"They're all dead," he shrugged. Rin and Wor nodded in understanding.

' _Are you okay Rin?!_ ' Kuro asked as he walked up to his master, back to his usual size.

"Yeah, I'll be fine Kuro. Just a couple of cuts from some arrows," he answered as he reached down to pet the Cat Sídhe. The others talked a little bit more about the battle, but Rin focused himself on petting Kuro. With the shock of almost seeing his mate beheaded and the exhaustion he felt from both the battle and from trying to keep his instincts in check, Rin didn't want to think to much about anything else.

"So, since they'll be off our tails for awhile..." Wor's voice caused Rin to look up. "Maybe now is the best time for us to leave and go to the United States?" The others nodded and Licht began to lead the way down the hill towards his mansion.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! This will be the final chapter so it's pretty much all smut. Again, this is yaoi so if you don't like that you should stop reading. Please favorite/review as I love feedback!

Disclaimer: ...just look at the previous chapters.

 **Chapter 5**

The group spent a full day at the Todoroki mansion as preparations were made for Rin, Wor and Kuro to depart. Licht's manager, Rosen Crantz, cleaned and bandaged the wound on Rin's thigh. The demon continued to struggle with his instincts and after the trying battle, it was becoming rapidly more difficult to contain himself around Wor. By the time the jet was ready to take them to the USA Rin was nearly bursting into flames every time he looked at the Servamp.

"Perhaps it would be best to sedate him? Just for the plane ride?" Crantz offered. Rin's instincts caused him to growl menacingly at the suggestion, but he grit his teeth and nodded, knowing it was the safest option.

Rin boarded the plane first, reluctantly following a nurse wearing a white lab coat. The nurse had him lay down on one of the plush leather couches and buckle himself in before she stuck a rather large needle into his neck and pressed the plunger. He was asleep in minutes and the nurse took a seat nearby as Wor boarded the plane.

The flight took roughly ten and a half hours and Rin had to be sedated a total of three times, due to his demon blood burning through the medicine so quickly. Wor stayed close, but found that he was quite bored without someone to talk to on the long flight. He managed to sleep for a few hours, but he spent the rest of the time lost in thought or chatting with the nurse.

World End knew that once the plane landed and they had made it to the house Licht was allowing them to use, he would have to make his final decision. Rin had reached the point where he either needed to go to Gehenna or risk killing 'everyone in a 50 mile radius' as he had said. Going to Gehenna was out, so Wor wasn't really left with many other options. He looked at his eve, sleeping peacefully thanks to the medicine, and smiled. With his mind made up, he waited for the plane to land.

When Rin woke, the first thing he noticed was a pounding headache. Upon opening his eyes he also realized that he was no longer on the plane. He was laying in a very large bed in an unfamiliar room. The gray comforter was pulled up to his chest, his arms resting lightly atop the blankets. He realized that the light that touched his skin was coming from a large window above the bed. Rin looked around at the rest of his surroundings.

There was a large dresser on the left side of the room. Immediately to the right of the dresser was a door that appeared to lead into a walk in closet. Straight out from the foot of the bed was a large television that was mounted to the wall. Looking to his right he saw two more doors. The one closest to him seemed to lead to a bathroom and he made his way toward it as he struggled out of bed.

The bathroom was quite a bit larger than he had been expecting. On the left side was a large vanity with two sinks and a mirror covering the entire wall above it. There was a spacious walk in shower to his right and dominating the corner of the room was a Jacuzzi tub large enough for at least three people. He walked to the toilet in the back left corner of the room to relieve himself. As he washed his hands he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and suddenly his instincts struck him like a bomb.

"World End," he growled seductively. His eyes flashed with the blue flames and he rubbed his hands on his jeans before stalking out of the bathroom in search of his mate. Moving to the second door he had noticed, he pulled it open and stepped into a long hallway. There were many doors lining the hallway and Rin clenched his fists, fighting to stay calm. Suddenly his sensitive ears picked up on the sound of a television coming from somewhere to his left.

Rin nearly ran down the hall, coming to a stop at the top of a staircase. The sound was definitely coming from downstairs and he took the steps two at a time. Finding himself on what appeared to be the main level, in the kitchen, he ran forward to throw open the only door he could see that didn't lead outside. He was in the dining room now and he growled again, growing agitated at not finding his mate.

Kuro's meowing startled Wor and he pulled his eyes away from the TV to look down at the Cat Sídhe. When the plane had landed and they had arrived at the mansion, the cat had chosen to follow Wor rather than remain in the bedroom where he had placed a sleeping Rin. Wor only wished he could understand Kuro. He furrowed his brows in confusion when the cat stopped meowing and made his way toward the balcony just off of the living room. As soon as Kuro left, Rin burst into the room.

"That's why he was meowing. Good morning sunshine!" Wor called out cheerfully. He turned his head away from the TV and his smile was replaced by a sexy smirk as his eyes met Rin's and he took in the demon's flashing eyes and trembling limbs.

Rin couldn't manage to spit out any words, but he needed to know that what was about to happen was wanted by the Servamp. Forcing himself not to tackle the man, he held eye contact and clenched his fists and jaw, breathing heavily through his nose. At Wor's smirk he nearly whined and the man seemed to finally take pity on him. Wor turned off the TV, setting the remote on the coffee table before pushing the table away from the couch. He then looked up at his eve and smirked again.

"Whatcha waiting for?"

Those few words were all it took. Rin finally let go of his careful control and launched himself at the man before him. Wor gasped as he found himself suddenly pinned to couch with Rin on top of him. The demon tore his shirt off, shredding the fabric, before crashing his lips against World End's. The Servamp quickly opened his mouth, welcoming Rin's tongue and returning the kiss with equal vigor.

There was only one thing that Wor fought to remember as he started to lose himself in the passion. During the flight, while Rin was unconscious, Wor had spoken to the nurse who was somewhat of a demon expert. She had explained that during a mating the demon's instincts would force him to try to dominate his mate. If Wor wanted to balance their relationship, especially considering Rin already held so much power as an eve, Wor would need to take over and dominate their first time.

Just as Rin shredded his own shirt, Wor grabbed his hips and flipped them, pinning Rin to the couch on his back. He pressed their lips together once again and thrust his hips against the younger man's. Rin moaned and reached up to wrap his arms around Wor's neck.

"Mmm, you gonna ride me?" Rin's eyes flashed again as he bit at Wor's neck.

"Ah..." Wor groaned at the sensation. "No, I'm gonna fuck you into this couch," he responded. Rin growled menacingly in response and attempted to flip them again, but to no avail. "You're mine," Wor growled before moving to suck on the flesh where Rin's neck met his shoulder. Wor's hands moved down to pull the demon's belt off before quickly using it to secure Rin's hands above his head.

Rin was lost completely in the sensations, sounds and taste of his mate. He knew that his instincts were causing him to growl and fight back, but everything Wor was saying only served to turn him on more. When Wor bound his hands he struggled fiercely, but the Servamp was quite a bit stronger than him and he was helpless as the man used his free hand to unbutton Rin's pants and yank them down along with his boxers. As his erection sprung free he gasped and bucked his hips, searching for any sort of friction.

"Fuck you're hot," Wor sighed as he began to run his hands over Rin's chest moving down toward his eve's cock. As he took the demon's length in one hand he moved his other down to probe at Rin's entrance. Rin snarled and continued to fight, struggling to regain dominance. Wor ignored this and spit onto his hand, slicking his fingers before sliding one inside of Rin.

"Ah," Rin hissed at the intrusion, his eyes clenching shut at the uncomfortable feeling.

"Shit you're tight. Is...is this your first time?" Rin gave a small laugh that quickly morphed into a growl.

"Shut up and fuck me!" Wor smirked at the response and added a second finger, working them to carefully stretch Rin. The demon continued to struggle, but he seemed to be accepting Wor's domination and the Servamp felt a surge of power and love at the realization. Crooking his fingers slightly, Wor struck Rin's prostate and the demon moaned, arching his back as he thrust himself down on Wor's hand. Once Wor had worked a third finger inside of him Rin growled again.

"Fuck me...now!" Rin cried.

Rin whimpered slightly when the fingers left him as Wor stood to rid himself of his pants and boxers. The Servamp then positioned himself between Rin's legs and spit onto his palm, slicking his rock hard length before lining himself up with the demon's entrance. Wor slowly pushed himself inside and felt Rin totally surrender to his control. Reaching up, he removed the belt from Rin's wrists before pulling out slightly to thrust back in, sheathing himself to the hilt.

"Yes! More," Rin begged before he reached up to pull Wor into another kiss, thrusting his tongue into Wor's mouth. This time Wor let Rin win the battle of dominance between their tongues as he continued to thrust into the extremely warm heat that gripped his length. Rin raked his nails over the Servamp's back drawing a groan from the older man.

World End had never had an issue with lasting long enough to satisfy his partners, but for some reason Rin was testing his will power. He reached down to grip Rin's length, stroking him quickly as his own thrusts became more forceful and erratic. Wor was reaching his limit, but was determined to last until Rin came. Sitting back on his heels, he lifted the demon's legs placing his ankles over his shoulders. This caused him to begin striking the younger man's prostate with every thrust and he quickened his hand's movements to match the thrusts.

Rin cried out Wor's name and threw his head back against the couch as his orgasm tore through him. With a few final thrusts he felt Wor follow as the Servamp released inside of him, crying out Rin's name and thrusting through his orgasm. Soon, he pulled out and collapsed on the couch beside Rin, wrapping an arm around his waist. When they could finally speak, Rin asked him a question.

"How did you know?"

"Hmm? Know what?" Wor asked as he opened his eyes and licked his lips.

"About the domination thing?" Rin blushed slightly and Wor smirked.

"The nurse on the airplane was kinda an expert. We talked."

"I see," Rin nodded as he stood from the couch. "Well, come on," he said as he began to walk back in the direction of the stairs, still completely naked.

"Where are we going?" Wor raised an eyebrow.

"Back to the bed. Don't think I'm anywhere near done with you," Rin's eyes flashed again as he glanced back at the Servamp. "I don't plan to let you walk again for roughly a week." Wor's heart nearly stopped as all blood fled south to his groin. He quickly jumped off the couch and followed Rin upstairs to the large bedroom, only pausing once in his walking as his eyes landed on Rin's tail, swishing agitatedly behind him.

Curiosity overcame him and Wor reached out to stroke the top of the tail as they neared the top of the steps. Rin froze and released a low, seductive growl. His eyes flashed once more as he glanced over his shoulder at Wor. The Servamp hadn't seemed to notice Rin's reaction as he continued to stroke the tail, marveling at how soft it was. His hand slowly worked it's way up to where the tail met Rin's flesh before he tugged gently on the appendage. Rin released a small moan.

"Kōzan. Bedroom. Now." Rin's voice made it clear that this was an order and Wor didn't hesitate, loving the sexy, dominating roll Rin was dropping into. This was one of Wor's kinks when it came to sex. Even though he knew that no one could ever over power him, strength wise at least, it was a major turn on to be ordered around in the bedroom. To let someone else take control and call all of the shots was hot as hell and he would make sure not to disappoint his eve...no, his mate.

"Get on your hands and knees in the center of the bed," Rin pointed as Wor entered the room. Wor licked his lips excitedly as he followed the younger man's orders. As soon as the door clicked shut behind them, Rin moved to kneel before Wor and the Servamp realized what he wanted.

"Would you like me to suck you...master?" His smirk was cut off as Rin pushed his already half-hard length against his lips. Wor eagerly opened his mouth, lapping at the slight remnants of cum from the earlier orgasm, before pulling the length into his mouth and sucking hard.

Rin panted and grasped Wor's hair, running his fingers through the white tresses as Wor continued to work his mouth and tongue over Rin's length. The demon's mind managed to register the fact that Wor's hair was quite soft before his thoughts were cut short as Wor deep throated him. His hips bucked involuntarily before he pulled on Wor's hair. The Servamp released him with a wet slurping sound and licked his lips as he smiled up at Rin.

"Turn around," Rin ordered and Wor quickly moved so that he was on his hands and knees with his ass facing Rin. The younger man copied Wor's earlier action and spit onto his hand to slick his finger before tracing it over Wor's entrance. The Servamp shuddered and groaned when the finger slipped inside of him. Rin's free hand moved between his legs to fondle his balls and he quickly added a second finger.

"This isn't my first time," Wor ground out between clenched teeth. "Please fuck me now, master!"

Rin chuckled before abruptly removing the fingers and spitting into his palm to slick his erection. He grabbed Wor's hips and lined himself up before immediately thrusting all the way in, burying himself in the tight heat and moaning loudly. Wor cried out and thrust his hips back, meeting Rin's every movement even as the demon began to move faster. Suddenly Rin slapped the Servamp's ass causing Wor to clench around him.

"Shit," Wor cursed as he felt his orgasm begin to draw near. Rin then gripped his hips, so tightly he was sure they would bruise, before beginning to pound into him mercilessly. As his prostate was struck repeatedly Wor cried out his orgasm, spilling onto the comforter beneath them just as he felt Rin bury himself deep inside as the demon cried out his own release.

When Wor's clenching walls had milked him dry, Rin slowly pulled out and they both collapsed on the bed, gasping for breath. As their breathing slowed Rin moved into Wor's arms, burying his face in the older man's neck as he wrapped himself around his mate. His eyelids felt heavy and he decided that they should take a nap.

"Don't you wanna get cleaned up before going back to sleep?" Wor smiled into Rin's hair as he spoke before pressing a kiss to his mate's head.

"Why?" Rin mumbled. "We're gonna get dirty again as soon as I wake up." If Rin hadn't sounded so sleepy with that statement it would have made Wor hard again in an instant. Instead he smirked and cuddled the demon closer, allowing him to get some rest.

"I love you, Rin," he murmured. Wor felt Rin's lips curl into a smile against his neck.

"I love you, too."


End file.
